ADA Pria Regan
by Rosanna Blylove
Summary: When a false positive test forces one Pria Reagan out of the FBI, Pria has a choice to make, accept civilian life and become Aaron's wife, or become a lawyer and use her law degree. She decided that she wasn't ready to become a stay at home mom. Follow Pria's journey as New York's newest ADA.
1. Chapter 1

ADA Pria Reagan?!

I was sleeping when I was awoken by the smell of fresh food. I got out of bed and stretched and slipped on my slippers and headed downstairs. When I came down I saw all my kids seated at the kitchen table and my husband cooking breakfast for us all.

"Morning Aaron. Making breakfast I see. It's about 8 so I have about 2 hr before I have to go to work."

"So we can take a shower after we eat?"

"Aaron! There are children in the room."

"Mom I'm not a child anymore. I'm sixteen now. By the way can I head out with my boyfriend tonight?"

"Is your English paper written? History timeline done? Pictures drawn for art? Routine done for self defense?"

"Yes yes almost and yes. We were going to go to the park and sketch what we see. That was part of the original assignment. Plus it's more fun to go with someone then to go alone."

"True. So if I ask uncle Will if you've been practicing he'd say yes? Paper is in my inbox? Timeline is turned in?"

"Yes yes and yes. I'm sure aunty JJ will say so too despite not being there."

"Ok then. You many. But I want you home by 11 you hear me young lady."

"Who wants bacon and pancakes?"

"Me!"


	2. Chapter 2

ADA Pria Reagan?!

So we served ourselves and had breakfast. I went upstairs to shower and get ready for work. I comb my hair out and pull it up into a bun on the top of my head. I changed into my suit and then Aaron came in and started to mess everything up.

"Aaron! I've got to be at work in 30 minutes and it's a 15 minute drive."

"Oh come on babe! I just came in to say I got your coffee and go-bag ready for you. I love you and have a great day ok?"

"Thanks and I will. Love you too. Shit! I'm late now. God I hope no one notices. "

"It's ok. I already put your phone badge and gun in your purse for you."

"Thanks. Have to run. See you tonight."

"See you tonight."

So off I run to my car to get ready for work. I drove. When I start to walk in, I saw everyone from the team already in place.

"Good morning everybody. Sorry I'm late. Jackie was sick so I had to care for her till my husband could get back from taking the kids at school. Anyho today is a paperwork catch up day so when your done give it to me, and then I'll get you some advising cases and we all go home to our family's at 5:00. How yout"

"Your good Pria. I need to speak with you right now."

"Give us the room please. Don't worry you'll know after."

"Well you're not going to like this" said Strauss handibng me an envelope. I open it up and see it.

"What is it?"

"Your drug test from a few weeks ago."

"I know that! this can't be right! I want a re-test."

"We already redid it three times. We're in just as much shock as you are. I already talked to the director. We have to follow protocol on this. We're willing to cut you a deal from us. With the recent developments from New York with your brother and his excessive force charge, You have two options here. I can accept your full resignation and you'll receive full benefits and can say goodbye to your team nobody outside this room knows about this. Or you can refuse the offer and we push forward with everything you lose all benefits and we will have to strip you and a lot of people will end up knowing about this. Your choice. I need an answer within 24 hours. I'm leaving now. Oh and btw anyone else knows about this all bets are off."

"I know."

"Good. I really hope that you make the right choice."

After she left, I quickly pull out my phone and send a text to my sister consisting of three letters: SOS. Not even a minute later my phone is ringing and her picture appears on my screen. I answer it.

Hey.

Who's hurt?

No one right now

Than why did you text me sos knowing I'd freak?

I actually do need to talk to you tho. I can't say anything over the phone. Late lunch?

Actually I'm loaded down with cases until 6:30. I'm free after though.

Early dinner?

Yea that sounds good. Should I alert the rest of the family?

Not yet. I'll do it if I deem nessisary.

Perfectly fine with me. I have to go. My assistant just walked in.

I love you sis.

I know.

You're supposed to say it back.

I know. I can't mess with you?

Seriously I have to go. I love you. See you tonight

I love you too. See you tonight.

She hung up and I walked out of the conference room and was hoping to get to my office before my team saw me. Not so.


	3. Chapter 3

How'd it go?" JJ asked me

Remember not a word to anyone

"Good. Just wanted to check on some files that were skimpy on details. I told her that I wanted to keep my team safe. Now I just got off the phone with my sister and she wanted to have an early dinner so we're all out of here right at five. I have dinner at 6:30."

"Alright I'll leave you be in that case. Will Henry and Michael will be thrilled that I'm coming home."

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. A few hours after I spoke with JJ I got out of my chair for coffee. I looked at the team and I had to hold back tears because I saw them all together laughing like a family. I couldn't let them be split up because of me. I knew Strauss would use it as a excuse to do so. I grabbed my coffee and went back into my office and closed the door. After that I pulled out my work issued laptop and started typing my letter for each of my team members. I would let my sister look at them tonight. Before I knew it, it was time to leave. I packed up my stuff and grabbed my go bag as I planned on spending the night.

In New York:

I arrived at the restaurant we agreed to meet at. I was a little early so I grabbed a seat at the bar to wait for her. I ordered a drink and nursed it while waiting. At about 6:35 I saw Erin speed walking in. I got up to hug her.

"Sorry I'm late. Got held up in court. The defendant decided to throw a fit at everything like they finally realized that they were in big trouble. Enough about me though. Why did you want to meet me?"

"You're an attorney you're going to know my options here."

So I told her the entire story including the offer I had received from everyone.

"So what are my options for this? I have till tomorrow to decide."

"It's pretty obvious what options you have. You can resign or you can get charged. You could sue for illegal blackmail but the truth would come out. We've got an opening at the at the das office here in New York. My partner walked out on me this morning. I happen to know the Commissioner. I'm sure I can reactivate your detective badge. If we take that route you wouldn't have to take the bar again. But like I said all the other times you've come to me: follow your heart and gut. You have my and the family's support no matter what you do."

"I know. It's just my gut's telling me to go one way while my heart tells me to go another way."

"Follow which ever one has the most logical evidence. Just remember the logical thinking course we took in law school."

"Then I think I want to follow to my heart. Will you help me construct the letter of official resignation?"

"Of course I'd be honored. Just in time I'm starving."

"Me too."

So we ate our dinner in peace. After dinner, we headed to her apartment to work on my letter. After a few hours we came up with a letter I could be proud of. It read:

To whom it may concern,

My name is Pria O'Connor and I have worked for the FBI for the past 10 years. In light of recent events my husband and I have reviewed our lives and this review has made me realize that I know very little about my kids. I was raised by my both parents along side my siblings. My children have been raised by only their father. I missed a lot of moments with Alexa growing up while I was in the Navy and when I was pregnant with Alice I realized I was getting a second chance at being a Mom. I quit the Navy only to realize at the time I was not really ready for civilian life, so I joined NCIS and eventually the FBI. In one and a half years Alice will graduate from high school and she has already expressed her desire to follow in my footsteps. My other children are growing up fast and Alexa is expecting is expecting her third child. Looking back I realized that for all manger events both both of my parents were there. I wish to be there more for my family. Effective immediately I have chosen to retire from work and be there for my parents and family. It's been an honor to serve and I hope all will understand.

Pria O'Connor- Hochner (Reagan)

P.S. As is my right upon honorable retirement I wish to choose who will lead my team. I wish for Erin "Linsey" Voight-Halstead to take my place. She is more than capable of leading in my retirement. Thank you

"There. It's done. I'm heading to bed. I've got an early morning in court. I presume that you'll be crashing on the couch?"

"Yea thanks. I didn't book a room like an idiot, so I thought that I would have to go to Dad's and crash there. You go ahead and do what you have to do. I'm going to call my husband and let him know everything is fine."

"Probably a good idea. I love you sis."

"I love you too sis."


	4. Chapter 4

Phone call

Hello?

Hey it's me.

Oh good I was worried. I need to talk to you.

Well I need to talk to you too so good thing I called.

I got a new retirement job offer from the White House today. They want a profiler to assist with keeping the president safe. Threats are on the rise,but so many are just jokes so it's hard to separate real from fake.

You don't have to justify your actions to me you know. I will support you, I'm your wife after all. I agreed to support you and I do.

But with your job our kids will spend more time home alone without either of us.

Actually that's what I wanted to talk to about. I was forced to resign earlier today. I already have another offer for a job, however it's in New York. I was hoping you would help me get packed up for the movers tomorrow?

Of course. We'll spend lots less time together though.

I know. But real true couples make it work. Right?

Of course they do. And I'm sure we can work something out for holiday breaks.

I know. I love you alright? I must be going. I have an early morning tomorrow and still want to alert my replacement in person. I just hope she's the one who opens the door.

Good luck and know I love you. Do you even have a place to stay?

Yeah. My sister is letting me crash on her couch.

You sure? I could pull some strings to get you a room.

It's fine Aaron. I plan on going into work with her anyway so she won't wake me. Now seriously I have to go.

End phone call.

"Erin I'm heading out real quick. You don't have to wait up."

"Coolio. See you tomorrow morning. I love you."

"I love you too. Good night."


	5. Chapter 5

So we step out into the chilly New York night. As we walk both of us have our hands shoved in our pockets. We first talk all about our lives since we last saw each other. I tell her about my forced resignation and my wishes for her to replace me. She stops and stares at me in shock.

"Are you sure?" She asks me

"Yes. You really are your fathers daughter. This team is like a family to me and to each other. I know you'll respect that. Plus I really do think you have what it takes to be a unit chief. So what do you say?"

"Pria... I'm honored but..."

"It's a no isn't it?"

"I never said that. I have children at home. Oh who am I kidding yes"

"But... wait you just said yes?!"

"Yes. It'll be a good change of pace."

"Good. I'll give you your badge now. You can use that to get in tomorrow morning. Your normal suit will do fine."

"Wow... can I just stare for several minutes"

"I felt the same way when it was first given to me."

"Uh I'm going to catch a cab home."

" cool me too. Let's not go so long next time yeah?"

"Yeah."


	6. AN

Hey guys!

Roseanne here. Sorry I haven't been uploading for a while. All sorts of stuff is going on in ,y personal life, as well as at school. As soon as that all calms down, I should be able to return to my regular posting schedule. Thank you for your patience.

Roseanne


End file.
